BharatBenz
}} BharatBenz is an exclusive brand to represent the entire Daimler India commercial vehicles (DICV) portfolio of trucks from 6 to 49 tonnes, a 100% subsidiary of Daimler AG.Daimler NewsThe Hindu-BharatBenz trucks from Daimler by mid-2012 To communicate that trucks are designed especially for the Indian market, “Bharat” part of the brand name means “India” in various Indian languages. The BharatBenz heavy-duty trucks are planned to be built on the Mercedes-Benz Axor platform, and the future light and medium-duty trucks are planned to be built on the Fuso Canter and Fighter series.ZigWheels - BharatBenz reveals 'Made in India' truckAutoCarIndia - BharatBenz's 17 new products The entire product line is planned to meet BSIII standards (comparable to EURO III).BharatBenz News - Daimler Reveals Its First Truck "Made in India" Currently BharatBenz have employee base of 400 employees including both Indian and German staff.BharatBenz News - Daimler India Commercial Vehicles unveils Test Track at Oragadam, near Chennai History In 2008, Daimler AG planned to enter the Indian market in a joint venture with Hero group to build medium and heavy commercial vehicles.Economic Times - Daimler-Hero JV to start in 2010, make 70,000 trucks A joint venture named Daimler Hero Commercial Vehicles (DHCV) formed under memorandum of understanding (MOU) in July 2008 with 60% holding of Daimler AG and 40% holding of Hero group.Daimler News - The Indo-German joint venture Daimler Hero Commercial Vehicles (DHCV) Marc Llistosella was identified as CEO for the company while Amit Chaturvedi as Co-CEO. Daimler AG and Hero Group announced to dissolve the Daimler Hero Commercial Vehicles Ltd. joint venture on April 15, 2009 because of an economic downturn in India.Money Control News- Hero pulls out of Rs 4400cr Daimler JVDaimler News - Repositioning of the Daimler Hero Commercial Vehicles Ltd. joint venture in India Hero group decided to focus on core operation and return the 40% stake in DHCV joint venture to Daimler AG.Hindustan Times - Hero exits truck J-V with Daimler, citing slowdown With 100% stake Daimler Ag renamed DHCV as Daimler India Commercial Vehicles (DICV). The launch of the BharatBenz brand was announced on 17 February, 2011 by Daimler AG Chairman Dieter Zetsche. The decision to launch the brand was prompted by Daimler's determination to compete in the fast-growing Indian market against dominant Indian brands, such as Tata Motors, and Indian ventures of other leading global truck manufacturers, such as Mahindra Navistar, Volvo Eicher, etc... The strategy for the brand will be to build light trucks based on Daimler's Fuso Canter platform and heavier trucks based on the Mercedes-Benz trucks platform. Production DICV setup a manufacturing plant for the BharatBenz trucks in Oragadam, near Chennai in Tamil Nadu at an investment of over €700 Million.http://machinist.in/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=3095&Itemid=2 Initial production capacity at the plant in 2011 was for 36000 units per year. DICV's supply chain for the trucks includes parts sourced from 430 Indian vendors. Models *914 Light Duty *1214 Light Duty *1217 Tipper *2523 Heavy Duty *2523 6x4 Tipper *3123 Heavy Duty *3123 8x4 Tipper *4928 Semi Tractor References External Links Category:Trucks of India Category:Daimler AG Category:Truck manufacturers of India Category:Companies of India